


Harry Potter and the Survival Of Sirius Black

by Anifan1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU post book five, Familial Love, Family, Gen, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Muggles, School, Survival, Witches, Wizards, dealing with the past, godfathers, muggle pasttimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anifan1/pseuds/Anifan1
Summary: Sirius Black never falls through the veil, and is able to become Harry's official guardian. Starts at the end of book five, and will probably span thru book seven. AU. Canon ships.
Relationships: Dobby - Relationship, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Kreacher - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Winky - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

What surprised Harry most when Sirius Black came to greet him at the train was not the bear hug he wrapped his godson in, but the genuine smile on his face.

He knew that his godfather had been officially cleared by the ministry, about the same time that Fudge had been sacked, but their last encounter had been brief. Sirius had been taken away, and it was only after Harry received his owl that he learned that his godfather no longer had to be in hiding.

Sirius Black, according to the majority of the wizarding world, was a convicted murderer no more.

While it didn't mean a permanent farewell to the Dursley's, it was close. For the next two years, Harry and Sirius would, go to Number 4 Privet Drive for exactly two weeks before returning to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Neither was particularly happy about staying in either location. Number 4 because of the Dursley's, and number 12 because it was the remnants of Sirius' childhood.

Both were highly protected against Voldemort, though, and what with it being official that he was back, Dumbledore thought it best to stick with the enchantments that they knew would work.

Harry thought that it might not be quite so bad for his godfather this time, since he wouldn't have to remain confined to the house, and could probably even do work for the Order.

"All right, Harry?" Sirius asked, after finally letting him go from the hug.

Harry grinned at his godfather, nodding. He didn't want to comment on the hug, for fear it would be the last one, or, at least, make it awkward in the future. Sirius hadn't really been the type to show physical affection before. Even though he'd kept his arm firmly on Harry's shoulder a year ago, when he'd told Dumbledore about his encounter with the bodily resurrected Voldemort, the only hug Sirius had given his godson had been the brief one just before they left after the Christmas holidays had ended.

Perhaps, Harry thought, having nearly faced death in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius had changed in more ways than one.

"Need help with your trunk?" he asked.

"There are trolleys we can use until we get to..." Harry trailed off upon seeing the Dursley's.

All three of them wore the usual looks of disdain for Harry, except maybe Dudley, who looked more scared than usual. Perhaps, he was remembering that Harry had saved him from the Dementors.

Or, just as likely, Harry had been the one there when the Dementors came, so what with nearly a year having passed and the influence of his parents, Dudley might well believe that his cousin had sent the Dementors to attack him.

"So," growled Uncle Vernon, eyeing Sirius in his wizarding garb. "So."

"Hello, there. You must be my godson's uncle," Sirius answered, pleasantly enough. Smiling, even, although it was probably a cheeky smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

This, Harry knew, wasn't entirely true. Sirius knew that Harry had lived with his aunt and uncle ever since his parents had been murdered by Voldemort, and that he would have preferred living with his godfather at Grimmauld Place to ever setting foot at Privet drive again. He knew that, upon offering Harry the chance to stay with him, Harry had leapt at the chance despite thinking his godfather had good as murdered his parents hours earlier.

All of this wasn't exactly a stellar endorsement of his mother's family, but it hardly began to tell Sirius just what Harry had suffered during the ten years of his life-and summers in between-before going to Hogwarts.

Uncle Vernon reddened, and Harry wondered just what had been promised or threatened to allow a full grown wizard to take up residence with his family for two weeks for the next two years.

"Let's go, dear, we don't want to be late," Aunt Petunia intervened. "Harry, find a trolley for your trunk."

"I'll do it!" Dudley volunteered, nearly running in the opposite directly.

Dudley, Harry noted, was still massive, but just as in the following year, it was all muscle and no fat. Perhaps, even more muscle than before. Clearly, Dudley was excelling at the one sport he voluntarily played at school.

Sirius turned to Harry with another grin. "Sure you don't want me to do anything to them?"

"No!" Harry practically shouted, before realizing Sirius was teasing.

Well, mostly teasing, in all likelihood.

Hexing muggles wouldn't exactly earn him a life sentence to Azkaban, but it would cause problems and besides, he still hadn't quite forgotten what he'd seen in Snape's pensive.

Hagrid had probably been right to give Dudley a pig's tail nearly five years ago. Or, at least, not entirely in the wrong.

Still.

Harry thought that if they could survive the next two weeks without sending the Dursleys to the hospital and attracting unnecessary attention from the muggle or wizarding world, they would be a lot better off.

Sirius nodded, placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and the four of them remained rooted to their spots until Dudley returned with the trolley.

He even hauled Harry's trunk onto the trolley without too much exertion.

Harry held onto the cage containing Hedwig, rather protectively, as they made their way to the Dursley car.

Since the car wasn't magically enhanced, the back was more than a bit cramped. Dudley had grabbed a window seat, and even though Harry made to take the dreaded middle seat, Sirius got there first. Still, no one was very comfortable on the drive back. Sirius squeezed Harry's hand the whole way, and Harry wished that he could communicate with his godfather mind to mind, because he still had loads of unanswered questions.

He was fairly certain that the house wouldn't be made larger by magic. The Dursleys would never have agreed to this-he would have bet on this. He stood more chance of receiving all "Outstanding" marks in his O.W.L.'s than Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon allowing any square footage to be added by magic to their perfectly normal home.

Would Sirius stay in his room? It had been Dudley's second bedroom, so more of a storage area for the things he didn't want anymore than a real bedroom. Had Harry remained at Privet Drive, he might have sorted through some of the items to see what was worth salvaging, but as he spent most of the year at Hogwarts, it never seemed important enough to do. Perhaps, the Dursleys would let him have a sleeping bag, so Sirius could use his bed. If his godfather would consent to that. More than likely, Sirius would end up sleeping on the floor. This thought made Harry uncomfortable, but he imagined that Sirius had been through far worse, both in Azkaban, and during his year on the run.

Finally, they reached Privet Drive, and Uncle Vernon pulled the car into the driveway.

"Out!" he barked, and the rest of the Dursleys rushed to obey.

Dudley removed Harry's trunk from the back of the car before following the others inside.

Once they were in the entryway, Vernon crossed his arms, looking like he wouldn't mind if Sirius Black (and Harry, too) disappeared on the spot. Aunt Petunia spoke up quickly, almost breathlessly.

"Follow me," she told them, "and bring that trunk."

"I'll get it," Sirius offered, grabbing it before Harry could object. Straining only a little, he carried it upstairs, and Harry quickly followed.

"Harry, as you know, has been staying in Dudley's old bedroom," Petunia continued, pointing out an open door. "Which is where he'll continue to stay. Sirius, you will stay in the guest room."

Harry raised his eyebrows, which got him a questioning look from Sirius.

"It's that way," Petunia added, moving along the hallway before opening the door to a larger room. "I trust you will be most comfortable."

Sirius peered inside, then nodded. "Thanks, Petunia. That will be fine."

She sniffed, nodded briefly, and then headed downstairs.

"All right, Harry?" Sirius asked once she was out of earshot.

Harry nodded. "I'm kind of surprised that she gave you the guest room," he admitted. "Not that it gets much use, but, well..."

Sirius chuckled, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "She must have thought I'd report back to Dumbledore if she made either of us sleep on the floor."

"Yeah, probably," Harry agreed, with a grin of his own, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Anyway," Sirius continued, "I don't expect that we'll be spending too much time in this house."

"Just two weeks," Harry remembered. "Then, back to your place."

"My family's place," Sirius corrected, gently.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd much rather we stayed at my house. It's smaller than this one, but roomy enough for two. Unfortunately, with the protections at Grimmauld Place..."

"I know. Really, it's a lot better than here," Harry answered, sincerely.

"Well, I'm hoping that we won't have to spend all day inside this house. You didn't, before, did you? For the enchantments to work?" Sirius asked.

"I stayed outside whenever I could," Harry admitted. "Even last year, when it was hotter than ever. Of course," he added, frowning a little, "is it safe? Especially since everyone knows that Voldemort is back?"

As much as he would like to go on outings with his godfather, or even just get out of the house, he wondered how safe that would be. Hadn't the dementors attacked not far from Privet Drive last year? Sure, they'd been sent by Umbridge, but if they were out of the control of the ministry now, it could be even more dangerous than before.

Sirius frowned, and Harry wondered if he'd angered his godfather. Or, perhaps, disappointed him.

Hadn't he told Harry that he wasn't as much like his father as he'd thought?

Not that his father was some kind of a saint-Harry's glimpse into Snape's memory told him that his father could be, as his mum had put it, a toe rag-but Harry still wanted to look up to him.

"You may be right," Sirius conceded. "Tell you what. I'll send Dumbledore an owl and ask him what he thinks."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore had only recently started speaking to him again-started looking at him again-and while Harry knew the reasoning for the headmaster's distant attitude towards him all year, it still stung.

"It's my luck that this would happen the one year I don't have any homework to do," Harry remarked, only half jokingly.

Sirius frowned again, but Harry could tell it was a look of confusion. "How's that?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know what classes I can take until I get my O.W.L.'s, and Professor McGonagall said that we won't know how we did until sometime in July," Harry explained. "I reckon the professors wouldn't bother assigning loads of essays only for half the students to find out that they didn't score high enough to continue studying the subject."

"Or for the other half of the students not to do the work, because they thought they hadn't scored high enough to continue studying the subject," Sirius added, sagely. "They might know this from experience."

Harry grinned. "You had homework during the summer before your sixth year?"

"Sure, but I didn't do most of it until a few days before classes started." Sirius grinned. "Barely slept at all those last few days of holidays."

"How many did you get? O.W.L.'s, I mean?" Harry asked, sure that it would be more than what he could hope for.

"Nine, same as your father. Moony got ten, because he sat the Muggle Studies exam, and Wormtail scraped through with...five, I think. Or, maybe, just four. How'd you think you did?" Sirius asked, rather gently.

Harry shrugged. "I know that Defense Against the Dark Arts went well. The examiner asked me to produce a Patronus for a bonus point, which was easy."

"What'd you think of as your happy memory?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Umbridge being sacked," Harry admitted, with a grin of his own.

Sirius gave him a playful nudge. "Ah, you should have imagined her surrounded by fifty dementors. That really would have produced a good one!"

Harry shrugged, snickering. "Well, they were impressed."

"Of course they were. From what I recall, producing any kind of patronus is maybe N.E.W.T. level, if they haven't changed the standards. The fact that you could manage it in your third year was pretty remarkable," Sirius praised, placing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I taught them in the D.A., but, y'know, without the real thing. A lot of the members managed corporeal ones, and pretty much everyone got at least something," Harry recalled.

"That's because you're a good teacher."

Harry shrugged again, face reddening. "Anyway, except for Astronomy and History of Magic, I think the rest went okay. Except, I know I didn't get an Outstanding in Potions, so I can't become an auror," he admitted.

It was the first time he'd voiced this sentiment to anyone.

"What's not getting an Outstanding in Potions got to do with becoming an auror?" Sirius asked, his tone gentle.

"When I had my career advice session with McGonagall, she told me that I would need to take Potions if I wanted to become one. She also said that Snape never lets anyone into his class who doesn't score an Outstanding on their O.W.L.," Harry explained. Plunging on ahead, he added, "It's not a big deal. I don't think I could handle two more years with Snape, especially..."

"Harry." Sirius stood up, and pulled him into a hug. Rather surprised, Harry squeezed back. After they let go, Sirius continued. "First of all, I'm sure that there have been aurors who didn't study Potions past their O.W.L. level. I can ask Tonks, if you want. Second, even if you didn't receive the Snivellus required mark, there have to be ways around it." Seeing Harry's face pale, he added, quickly, "All right, I won't call him that."

"He still hates me, you know," Harry admitted. "Not that I...when I saw the memory, I felt bad for him. Since then, he's kept on being a prat towards me."

Sirius exhaled. "Looking back, we were probably worse to him than he was to us. I don't specifically recall that incident more than any others, but I remember that, most of the time, it was him versus us, and he managed to hex us pretty well. Even made up some spells that sent us to the hospital wing on occasion. The thing is," Sirius continued, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder, "he's had over twenty years to get past this. Even if he can't, well, he shouldn't treat you like dirt, just because you look like your dad."

"Not just me," Harry allowed. "He's awful to Neville Longbottom. When Professor Lupin had us fight the bogarts, he asked Neville to start us out. Asked what his greatest fear was-and Neville said it was Snape."

Sirius just shook his head. "And, while I'm sure you and Ron and Hermione might have caused him a small amount of trouble-"

"Really small," Harry interrupted, with a grin. "Practically minuscule, really."

Sirius chuckled. "Right. While you caused a practically infinitesimal amount of trouble to Snape, he bullied Neville just because he was there, and a Gryffindor."

Harry laughed. "You think he's not the best professor at Hogwarts, then?"

Sirius tousled his hair, and pulled him close. "Not by a long shot."

They spent the next several days trying to enjoy themselves in the Dursley household, counting down until the two week mark, when they could return to Grimmauld Place. While neither was particularly looking forward to being at Sirius' old childhood home, it did beat having to tiptoe around three people who simultaneously hated and feared you.

Sirius, having exchanged the contents of a full Gringotts money bag for muggle money, spent a lot of it on what he called "muggle entertainment". He hadn't been a total stranger to the muggle world before; after all, his childhood bedroom contained muggle posters of scantily clad teenagers, and he'd purchased a motorbike (well, a flying one) in his early adulthood. He'd also been to the movies in the past, which was something that the wizarding world sorely lacked. There were also a lot more places devoted to entertainment in the muggle world than in the wizarding world, but he supposed that, without magic, muggles needed to find a lot of ways around their handicap.

One of the first orders of business, as Sirius put it, was to purchase clothes for Harry that fit.

"What's wrong with the ones I have?" he'd asked.

The only new clothes he'd ever had in his life were his Hogwarts robes. He usually wore his hand me downs from Dudley, and by now, they more or less fit him. Not because he was the size of his cousin, but he rather suspected that the house elves who did the laundry at Hogwarts had figured out how to fix them so that they more or less fit Harry.

"They belonged to your cousin, and I have more than enough gold to buy my godson a wardrobe of muggle clothes that actually fit," Sirius insisted. "Come on, it will be fun. We can go to the mall, and after getting you some clothes, we can explore the fun parts. Maybe see a movie or something. Not to mention, eat some of that delicious muggle junk food you've never had growing up."

Sirius, Harry had learned within the first day or so, was hardly strict as a guardian, but when he had his mind set on something, it rarely changed. Besides, secretly, Harry would like to own recreational clothes that hadn't belonged to his killer whale of a cousin.

So, rather early on the fourth day after they'd arrived at Privet Drive, Sirius announced to the Dursleys that he and Harry were going to spend at least part of the day at the mall, shopping for new clothes.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't look entirely pleased about this, but Harry noted that they also didn't look entirely displeased, either.

Sirius suspected that they didn't mind if Harry looked like a normal teenager, as long as they weren't footing the bill. As for him, well, he'd bought plenty of muggle clothes after Hogwarts and taken some of them with him to Privet Drive, but he might find a few new items that interested him.

"Just be back before dark," Vernon practically snapped. "You heard what that-that man said."

"That man" was, of course, Dumbledore.

"Right," Sirius agreed, a little more coldly than necessary, placing a hand on Harry's shoulders.

Harry briefly wondered how they would get to the mall, since there was no way Uncle Vernon would allow them to borrow his car, until he remembered about cabs. Unlike Ron, Sirius could use a muggle telephone without any problems, and twenty minutes later, they were on their way.

"There's all sorts of fun things that we can do before we head to my house," Sirius remarked, all too aware of the muggle driver listening in. "I remember your dad and I going to arcades, the movies, all sorts of fun stuff."

Harry nodded with interest. It was true that he'd never had been to the movies or the arcade growing up, as he'd reluctantly told Sirius after they arrived at the mall. When Dudley turned eleven, they'd taken him with them to the zoo, but only because his then babysitter had broken her leg and no one else was able to take him.

"At eleven? You're too old for a babysitter!" Sirius had sputtered. "What did they think you were going to do, write all over the walls?"

"I was ten," Harry reminded me. "And, well, yeah. I suggested that the Dursleys let me stay at home, figuring I could watch TV and maybe play on Dudley's computer, but they thought that I would blow the house up when they were away."

Sirius smirked. "Even if you'd wanted to, and I know you didn't, it probably wouldn't have been possible, with the blood protection."

"Yeah, well, I didn't even know that I was a wizard, then," Harry recalled, shrugging his shoulders. "The zoo was pretty cool, though, until I accidentally set a giant snake on Dudley..."

Another smirk. "This, I've got to hear."

"Clothes first," Harry replied, a little cheekily.

"Oh, all right," Sirius relented, tousling Harry's hair again.

To Harry's relief, shopping for clothes didn't take too long, since it was just a matter of trying a few items on to determine his size, and then picking out several of each of those items. Sirius did purchase a leather jacket, which certainly looked cool on him, but he couldn't persuade Harry to let him buy him one.

"It's not me, Sirius," he determined, taking off the garment. "Sorry," he added, as an afterthought.

"Well, I'm just glad that you have some clothes that don't belong to that pig of a cousin of yours," Sirius said, taking up the items to pay for them.

So was Harry, and he thanked Sirius several times for this. His godfather looked rather pleased.

Over a snack of soft pretzels and lemonade, Harry told Sirius the story of Dudley and the snake. Sirius' eyes went big when he heard the story, and then, he nearly fell out of his chair laughing as Harry described the glass disappearing, the snake escaping, and then the glass reappearing around his cousin.

"Serves him right!" he chortled.

"Yeah, well," added Harry without thinking, "I got sent to my cupboard for over a month as punishment."

The grin disappeared abruptly from Sirius' face. "Your...cupboard?"

Immediately realizing his mistake, Harry shrugged, trying to cover it up. "It's no big deal, Sirius. Really."

"Harry." Sirius reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please. I'm your godfather, and your guardian, now. I need to know what they've done to you. Unless," he added, suddenly, "it's too painful?"

Harry shook his head. "Um, until about a week or so before I found out from Hagrid that I was a wizard, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. You know? The one that Aunt Petunia now keeps her mop and broom and stuff?"

Sirius, who had seen it when Harry's aunt had retrieved these items for cleaning, nodded slowly. "They had you sleep there? For ten years?"

"Er-yeah." Harry took a sip of lemonade, just to have something to do. "And they sent me there when I got in trouble, usually for something that I didn't know how I'd done...like, once, I accidentally landed on the roof at my school when Dudley and his gang were chasing me, so the school sent a note home. The Dursleys were furious."

Sirius heaved an enormous sigh. "Most parents, or sane adults, would have been more concerned that their child was uninjured."

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, they'd lock me in for punishment, mostly, and then I got Dudley's second bedroom after the first letter from Hogwarts specified in the address that I slept in a cupboard."

Sirius just shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry forced a smile. "Once I found out that I was a wizard-" he said the word quietly, even though the likelihood of people passing buy hearing and paying much attention was low "-I couldn't believe it. I always stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas and Easter holidays, so I only had to see the Dursleys during the summer holidays. Which ended up being less than two months each time."

"Still too long to spend with those slime balls," Sirius grimaced.

"You're here, now, and after we go back next year, I won't ever have to see them again," Harry pointed out.

Sirius nodded, wordlessly, extremely grateful for that.

Also, making a mental note to have a few words with Dumbledore about what he could have possibly been thinking. Sirius knew how important the blood wards were, but the idea of his godson, of the son of Lily and James Potter, growing up in a downstairs closet couldn't have been the best solution for any child, much less the Boy Who Lived.

The presence of ghosts at Hogwarts, and other places in the wizarding world, was proof for him that there was an afterlife. He was sure that Lily and James were in a better place, hopefully able to watch over their son. He hoped that they didn't feel sadness at what he'd suffered since their death.

After several minutes of silence, during which the food and drink had completely disappeared, Sirius stood up, forcing a grin on his face.

"Come on," he said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's try out that arcade we saw a few floors down."

Face brightening, Harry cheerfully followed his godfather in that direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps it was because of Harry's skill as a Seeker, but his reflexes were incredible, despite never having played at an arcade before.

"Never?" Sirius asked, after Harry had beat him at a racing game.

He shrugged. "I remember that I played against Dudley once or twice before Hogwarts. I think he claimed I was cheating and Aunt Petunia would yell that I was ruining his toys."

Sirius clenched his fists, then unclenched them. "It must run in the family. Your skill, I mean," he added, quickly.

"Did my dad ever play muggle games?" Harry asked, glancing over at Sirius from the large arcade game they were sharing.

"Sure, during our summer holidays," Sirius answered, easily.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "But how-I thought you both were pure bloods?"

"We were-are. See, Remus' mum was a muggle, so he had some exposure to both worlds, at least, before he was bitten. Also, after that, his parents had to keep his condition a secret, so that was one way that they kept him entertained before he went to Hogwarts," Sirius explained, gently. "He also loved reading muggle books, even though his father read him the standard wizarding fairy stories."

Wizarding fairy stories? Harry hadn't known that any such ones existed, but now that he gave it some thought, it made sense. Draco Malfoy's parents would sooner die than buy their beloved pure-blooded son a copy of a muggle picture book like "The Very Hungry Caterpillar", and he couldn't imagine that even the pure-blood equivalent of Hermione Granger would learn to read with Hogwarts textbooks.

"Dudley's old bedroom's got a lot of books, but he's probably never read them. I don't think there's anything related to fairies or magic, since the Durlseys hate anything to do with that," Harry said, thoughtfully. "Uncle Vernon would freak out if I even said 'what's the magic word?'" At Sirius' blank expression, he added, "It's 'please'."

"They got bent out of shape for that?" Sirius remarked, rolling his eyes.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, well. They hate anything having to do with magic. They only used to let Dudley go trick-or-treating because he put up such a stink about it. Said they'd buy him all the candy he wanted, but..." Harry grinned. "They couldn't say no to their ickle Dudleykins."

"Ickle Dudleykins? Please tell me you're joking!" Sirius guffawed again.

"Oh, I'm not," Harry assured him, still grinning. "They still call him that. Just wait, and you'll hear it any day, now! Probably when he wants seconds of dessert."

Sirius rolled his eyes, then smirked. "I was thinking about what to give you, as a pet name. You do realize, of course, that this means you can't complain about anything I decide on. It can't possibly be as bad as 'ickle Dudleykins'!"

"You were-er-going to give me a pet name?" Harry asked, trying to sound offhanded.

Having spent all of their muggle change, they'd started walking out of the arcade, and Sirius placed the hand not holding the bags of clothes over Harry's shoulder.

"Well, you need a new one. When you were a baby, Remus and I called you 'Prongslet', because of your dad's nickname when he transformed," Sirius explained. "Your dad used to call you 'little snitch' because you were very skilled at summoning his dessert. Also, at flying a toy broom I bought you for your first birthday. I think I still have your mum's thank-you letter in my room. I'll show it to you, if you'd like."

"Sure!" Harry grinned up at Sirius.

"Now, though, I'm thinking of 'puppy', since I become a dog, and 'Padlet' sounds a bit...odd," Sirius continued.

"Hmm," Harry remarked, rather offhandedly. "You're not, er, going to call me that in front of Ron or Hermione, are you?"

Sirius grinned, almost wickedly, but after seeing Harry's shocked expression, shook his head. "No, no, that would be far too embarrassing for you."

"Thanks," Harry laughed. After a pause, he added, "I don't mind being called 'puppy'."

"Puppy it is, then. Of course, in front of the Dursleys, you're 'ickle Harrykins'," Sirius added, sagely.

Harry snorted. "Aunt Petunia would kick you out of the house. Maybe literally," he warned.

"Three muggles against me? I could take them!" Sirius chortled, placing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

It was kind of nice, having someone actually there, caring about him.

Giving him a sweet, not entirely embarrassing, nickname.

Sirius insisted that they stop at a muggle book shop in the mall, much to Harry's amusement. It seemed very much like a Hermione request. But, he obliged, and, still holding onto their bags of clothes, they walked into the busy store.

Sirius grabbed a cart and began filling it with children's books. Not quite picture books, it was true, but ones meant for kids far younger than Harry. Sirius seemed intent as he waded through the aisles, looking for certain ones in particular. Harry had never been much of a reader outside of the school required books-the Dursleys' had been determined to make his life as unpleasant as possible, and certainly wouldn't spend their hard-earned money on books for their lousy nephew. Even getting a library card would have been out of the question, because Harry just knew that Dudley would destroy anything he took out, and he would end up at fault.

Now, it seemed, Sirius was trying to make up for lost time. Well, it wasn't like he had any schoolwork this summer, and reading fiction would be a lot more fun than some of his old textbooks (although, he suspected, Hermione was probably doing just this).

Harry glanced at the ever building pile, and was about to remark that he would never finish everything, when he noticed the title of one near the top.

"'The Witches', Sirius?" he asked, with a laugh. "Really?"

Sirius just grinned. "You should have Ron and Hermione read it once you're done. If you'd like," he added, thoughtfully, "we can read it together."

Harry felt a pang wash over him. He was certainly too big to be read aloud to, but Sirius must have known that it was something the Dursleys had never let him experience as a child. Dudley, of course, had had books read to him by his mum, but Harry had been shut away in his cupboard, not even allowed to listen in.

"Yeah, all right," he answered, forcing a smile.

"We'll start tonight. I'll make us some hot chocolate, and find us some biscuits to go along with a chapter or two," Sirius told Harry, as though guessing what he'd been thinking. "Make a habit out of it this summer."

Harry's smile came more easily this time. "That sounds great, Sirius."

Sirius wanted to finish off the outing with a movie, but weighed down with their purchases (which included a very large bag of muggle candy, including all of Sirius' and Harry's favorites), they reluctantly decided to save that for another time.

"I know there are lockers we can use," Sirius acknowledged, "but I don't entirely trust their safety."

He wasn't wrong. Harry remembered Aunt Petunia telling Uncle Vernon about a similar incident occurring, back when Harry was nine. Vernon had yelled the head off of at least one of the employees at the mall, and they had received a check for what they'd paid, but Petunia still needed to go back and buy everything again.

"People do tend to steal stuff a lot more here," Harry remarked. "It's okay, I already had loads of fun."

More than he'd ever had in the muggle world, really.

Grinning, Sirius used a pay phone to call a cab, and ten minutes later, they were on their way back to Privet Drive.

The best part, when they got home, was seeing Dudley's face when Sirius absentmindedly put the bag of candy on the floor. His eyes practically bulged out of his sockets.

"Now, Dudleykins," Aunt Petunia spoke up, coming around and placing a hand on his shoulders, "you know we don't trust anything from them. Remember the time your tongue blew up from the toffee?"

Sirius glanced at Harry, who shook his head and mouthed, "Later!"

"B-but this is our kind of candy!" Dudley protested, pouting.

Vernon came around and inspected it. "Maybe, son, but they're a tricky lot. Probably did some goobly gook hocus pocus magic to make it so that if one of us eats it, something horrible will happen to us!"

"Maybe," muttered Sirius, darkly.

Aunt Petunia gave him a look that wasn't quite a glare. "Tell you what, popkin. Tomorrow, we'll go to your favorite sweet shop, and you can get as much as you like. How does that sound?" At Dudley's look of longing towards the "unsafe" candy, she added, "And you can have an extra portion of ice cream tonight!"

"Oh, all right," he agreed, rather grumpily.

"We'll just take these upstairs," Harry said, quickly, giving Sirius a look.

Sirius gave Harry a quick nod. "Yes, don't want these in your aunt and uncle's way."

Ten minutes later, all of Harry's new clothes were in his closet. Sirius performed a simple cleaning spell on them, just in case they'd been tried on before by someone who hadn't bathed recently, which was probably one of the few things that he and Aunt Petunia had in common. Afterwards, with the bag of candy safely placed behind the set of books Dudley had likely never touched (just to be on the safe side), and the new ones placed on the shelves, Sirius and Harry sat down on his bed to relax a little before dinner.

Sirius immediately fixed the TV that Dudley had broken years ago, and they turned it on to serve as background noise in case they could be overheard downstairs.

Aunt Marge's room had a TV, of course, and it was further away from the rest of the house, but Harry thought this was nice.

It was the first time Dudley's old room had ever really felt like his, especially with Sirius there.

"So, Harry, you promised you'd tell me why Dudleykins should be afraid of all wizarding candy," his godfather prompted, his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed. "Well, you know how two summers ago, I got to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and his family?"

Five minutes later, both of them were in peels of laughter that even the noise of the television couldn't hide.

"Ron's dad was furious at the twins," Harry recalled, once he'd gotten his breath back. "He said it was those kinds of things that undermined relations between us and the muggles."

"Well, and he wasn't entirely wrong," Sirius allowed, with a huge grin on his face, "but this is Petunia's son, and it's not like anyone forced him to eat the candy."

Harry, who vividly recalled Dudley and his gang chasing him and beating him up on more than one occasion pre-Hogwarts, couldn't disagree.

"Anyway, Mr. Weasley set it right, and there's no permanent harm done," Harry allowed.

Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder. "No physical permanent harm, you mean."

Harry nodded, leaning in to his godfather, who brushed some hair out of his face. "Right."

They were quiet for a few minutes, with Sirius' arms around Harry, almost protectively, one hand breaking loose on occasion to play with his hair.

"Your dad's hair was the same way as yours," Sirius murmured, after a few minutes of it flopping around, stubborning falling back into place over Harry's forehead. "And his father's, too. It must run in the male side of the family."

"What about his mum's?" Harry asked, looking up at Sirius.

"She had dark hair, but it was straight. I don't know if she used the potion their family created every morning, or if it was like that on its own," Sirius answered. "She wore it long, too. Past her waist."

The image of Cho's hair appeared briefly in Harry's mind, replaced by a more important question. "They created that potion? The one Hermione used for the Yule ball?"

"Yes, James' father, Fleamont, invented it, and sold it for a fortune. They were already quite rich, but the earnings added to it considerably," Sirius explained. Teasingly, he added, "You're not thinking of putting it on your hair, are you?"

Harry made a face. "No thanks. 'Sides, Hermione said it took ages to apply, even if it did make her hair look a lot better!"

"It does," Sirius agreed. "Lasts for less than twenty-four hours, too. James said that his dad had an idea for making it last longer, but they couldn't quite get the kinks out."

Harry rather thought that it was a good thing he didn't have to worry about this. Sure, his hair was messy and never sat straight, but it mattered a lot less for boys than girls.

Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same thing, because he added, "You're not thinking of using it on your hair, are you? You look just fine the way you are, puppy!"

Harry shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want the bother of it."

Sirius chuckled and gave Harry's shoulder another squeeze. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, watching the unfamiliar muggle TV show, and enjoying being with each other.

Harry was still looking forward to leaving the Dursleys, but this certainly was the most pleasant time he'd spent at Privet Drive in his entire life.

Sirius spoke up again after about several minutes. "Your, er, relatives seem to think I'm about to bring out my wand and turn them into rats if they say the wrong thing."

"Well," Harry began, "they know that you can do magic, even though I'm underage. So, there's that. But, when I first told them about you, I sort of told them the worst stuff..."

He trailed off, wondering how Sirius would react.

Fortunately, Sirius had the beginnings of a grin tugging at his face. "Go on, then."

It was easy enough for Harry to remember, as he'd set the scene to memory. "At the end of my third year, you'd send me your first letter, with the form. Uncle Vernon asked what it was, and I told him it was a letter from my godfather. He sputtered that I didn't have a godfather. I said that I did, that you were my mum and dad's best friend." Harry could feel a laugh coming on. "I told him that you were a convicted murderer, but you'd broken out of wizard prison and were on the run. But, that you liked to keep in touch with me, to hear my news, and make sure I was happy. He was totally speechless!"

Sirius chortled. "Didn't think it was wise to let them know I was innocent, did you?"

"Come to think of it, you just being a wizard and friends with my parents would have been enough, but the part about you being a convicted escaped murderer had a nice ring to it, you know?" Harry asked, giving Sirius the once over.

More chuckles. "Oh, absolutely. I applaud your creativity, puppy, and your dad would be very, very proud as well. As would your mum."

"It's made life a lot more bearable since then," Harry confided.

"This," Sirius made a broad gesture, "is bearable?"

Harry shrugged. "They're the Dursleys. There's only so much you can hope for."

Sirius privately wondered if Harry was setting his hopes too low, but with not too many days ahead, perhaps it would be best to just grin and bear it.

Well, bear it, anyway.

"What was it like before?" Sirius asked, gently.

"Before, like, when I was away at Hogwarts, but here for the summer?" Harry wanted to know.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed.

"The first summer, they locked all of my books and things in the cupboard under the stairs, and kept Hedwig shut up in my room. They probably would have locked me up, too, except they didn't know that I couldn't use magic outside of school," Harry explained. "Then, Dobby showed up to warn me about not going back, and he used magic, so I got an official warning, and, er, they really did lock me up. In my room. Ron and his brothers flew their dad's flying car to rescue me, since Dobby had been keeping their letters from getting to me, and everyone was worried." Harry took a breath for air, aware of Sirius' hands on his shoulders. "The next summer wasn't quite as bad, because they didn't lock Hedwig up, and she could send letters. That was when--"

"--When I saw the article in the Daily Prophet about Ron's family going on holiday in Egypt, and noticed the markings of that rat, Peter Pettigrew," Sirius interrupted, enthusiastically. 

"Er, yeah." Harry grinned. "Except, Uncle Vernon's horrible aunt Marge came to visit us for a week. Honestly, Sirius, if you think they're bad, they're next to nothing compared to her. I managed to mostly hold it together during the week, 'cause Uncle Vernon promised he'd sign the Hogsmeade permission slip if I kept to their script about being in this high level reformed school for criminal minors--"

"He said you were WHERE?" Sirius thundered, squeezing Harry's shoulder so hard it hurt. "Sorry, sorry, puppy!" he apologized, immediately letting go.

"It's okay," Harry answered, truthfully. "Um, I think he said it was Saint Brutus' Secure Center For Incurably Criminal Boys..."

"Sounds almost as bad as Azkaban," Sirius grumbled. After a pause, he asked, gently, "Harry, was that where they were planning to send you before you got your Hogwarts letter?"

"No, they were going to send me to Stonewall, the regular school for kids my age. Dudley got accepted into some fancy prep school, so for the first time in my life, we wouldn't be in the same place. I was almost looking forward to it, until I found out I was a wizard and wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys most of the year," Harry explained, quickly.

Sirius looked relieved. "What did this Marge do on the last night?"

Harry made a face, the memory still sour in his mind. "Called Mum a bad egg, said that my parents were worthless, that they were probably drunk when they got in the car wreck...all sorts of horrible things. I sort of lost control, then, and accidentally inflated her." Chancing a glance at Sirius, who was smirking with satisfaction, Harry added, "I was sure they were going to expel me, so I packed up all of my stuff and left. I thought I might fly to London on my Nimbus, covering myself with my invisibility cloak, and empty out the rest of my money from my vault and go into hiding. Instead, when I saw you, I accidentally waved my wand and ended up on the Knight Bus. Fudge was waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron, and he was so relieved that I was okay that he said not to worry, just pick out a room and stay there until the term started."

"Didn't stop him from going on about that during your trial, though," Sirius recalled, rather acidly.

"Sure, because I'd gone from being the Boy Who Lived to the Boy Who Lied," Harry reminded him. 

"And now, you're the Chosen One." Sirius chuckled, placing an arm around Harry, then holding him close. "Our world's a strange one, puppy."

"Very strange," Harry agreed, leaning in close.

"For what it's worth," Sirius added, reflectively, "I don't blame you for blowing up your aunt--unintentionally, I know, I know! If it wasn't against the law, and I knew where she lived, I might place a few nonfatal hexes on that woman."

"Thanks, Sirius. I don't think there's much chance that I'll have to see her before we leave the Dursleys for good. Also, they modified her memory, so..."

"Too bad. Wise of them, but a shame. Might have taught her a few manners," Sirius mused.

Harry laughed, and they stayed close to each other until Aunt Petunia called them down for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at my first chapter, I think it was probably out of character for Harry to tell Sirius so soon that, prior to Hogwarts, he slept in a cupboard. Harry isn't really one to complain about his treatment by the Dursleys, and while he trusts Sirius, he would have had some reservations about being so open. Having already written it, though, it would be more trouble for myself and anyone who's read it to take it out. What I might end up doing, instead, is have Harry reflect later on how wise it was to let Sirius know about this particular abuse. 
> 
> If you'll notice, Harry specifically leaves out that the Dursleys added bars to his windows or nearly starved him when he talks about being rescued by Ron and the twins. He'll likely do more of this if he has to relay what his relatives have done--not lying, but not providing the gory details.
> 
> In the event of anything related to Voldemort, Harry will be entirely honest, because he views this as necessary information for those he's keeping in his confidence to have. I will specify later, but Sirius WILL be added to the short list of people who Dumbledore says he can tell everything to.
> 
> As always...if you could take a minute to leave a line or two of feedback, I would really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Exchanging similar looks of mild foreboding, Sirius and Harry rose and began the walk downstairs. With Dumbledore having forbade them to be out of the house in the evening hours, eating out wasn't really an option. Aunt Petunia wasn't exactly a bad cook, although her meals were considerably healthier now, with Dudley on the school boxing team. She often prepared some kind of dessert for "her diddlykins", but the actual meal was focused on vegetables.

At least, she wasn't limiting Harry's portions to less than Dudley's.

If the food was disappointing, the atmosphere was almost unbearable. Not that this was any surprise to Harry. Sure, someone who didn't know any better might think that the fact that Sirius was a full grown wizard who could (again, confirmed by Dumbledore) use magic at his discretion would make the Dursleys on their toes. Not the Dursleys. They kept their more blatant insults to a minimum, arguably, but they still acted like Harry and Sirius had taken baths in animal excrement, or something just as vile, and were continually tracking the remains through the Dursleys' pristine house.

"More carrots, anyone?" Sirius asked, holding the plate of vegetables out.

No one answered, and feeling a little sorry for his godfather, Harry spoke up.

"I'll take some, Sirius," he offered, holding out his plate.

Sirius placed a portion onto his godson's plate, giving him a smile.

"Sirius," Uncle Vernon grunted under his breath, like it was a swear word.

"You too, Vernon?" Sirius offered, grinning, holding out the plate again.

"NO!" Vernon thundered, then silenced himself.

They ate for awhile in complete silence, and once the plates were all empty, Sirius politely asked Aunt Petunia if he could help with the dishes.

"Not if you're going to use-you know!" she snapped.

Shrugging, Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ready to head upstairs, then, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said, gratefully. Glancing at his aunt and uncle, he added, "Er, good night."

Uncle Vernon grunted again, and Aunt Petunia just glared at him.

Sirius practically steered Harry up the staircase, letting his polite manner drop as soon as they were out of earshot.

"It's a wonder you turned out as well as you did, with them for relatives," he stewed. "I can't believe you lasted for ten years with that!"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I always knew that were horrible to me, but it's not like I knew anything else, y'know?"

They walked into Harry's room, but instead of sitting on the floor, Sirius steered Harry to the bed, where they sat down. Sirius' arm, Harry noticed, was still wrapped around his shoulder, as though he could protect him from the Dursleys and the unpleasantness of their world.

"I do know what you mean, Harry," he answered, softer. "You know a bit about how I was raised, although at least my mother and father believed that they loved my brother and me." He shrugged, slightly. "Their contempt was for those who didn't adhere to our pure-blood ideology. If it hadn't been for my cousin, Andromeda, I might have taken longer to doubt it."

"What was she like?" Harry wanted to know.

"She's still alive, pup." Sirius smiled at Harry, then, almost tentatively, put his free arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

"She is?" Harry pressed, resting his head against one of Sirius' shoulders.

"Well, they don't generally kill us traitors when they blast our names off the tapestry," Sirius chuckled. "She's older than me...which you've probably suspected, as you've met her daughter, Tonks. Andromeda was also in the Order the first time around. She looks, well, a bit like Bellatrix, only not as severe. Dark hair and all that. Much gentler than either of her sisters, at least on the outside. Then again, she was in Slytherin, you know. We were at Hogwarts for a few years together, even though I'd been sorted into Gryffindor and we had to make an effort to see each other. She was ambitious, and loved to read all sorts of books. She and Hermione would get along very well in that way."

Harry laughed. "Y'know, sometimes I'm surprised that Hermione didn't end up in Ravenclaw. She said that Sorting Hat had thought about putting her there. Then again..."

But, he trailed off, thinking of how he'd rejected the Hat's trying to persuade him to go to Slytherin.

Then again, given that Sirius' entire family before him had been in Slytherin, he might understand more than anyone.

Sirius gave Harry a squeeze, then turned his head a little, so Harry could see his face. It was full of understanding. "You don't have to tell me, if you'd rather not."

But Harry shook his head, realizing that he didn't want to keep this a secret from Sirius. "No, it's just...right after I found out I was a wizard, Hagrid took me shopping for my books and robes and stuff. While I was waiting to be measured, I met Draco Malfoy for the first time. He didn't see my scar, then, so he just assumed I was going to be a new student. He was kind of a prat, going on about how he wanted his father to get him a racing broom to smuggle in, and how he didn't think that muggle-borns should be allowed into Hogwarts. He asked what house I thought I'd be in, and I didn't even know about the houses. Anyway," Harry continued, "he really wanted to be in Slytherin, and when I asked Hagrid later, he said that all the witches and wizards who went bad had been in that house."

Sirius gave a little snort. "I'm the last to defend Salazar Slytherin's pure-blood obsession, of course, but I think we both know of at least one Gryffindor who went bad. 'Sides, I can't imagine there weren't at least a few Death Eaters from other houses, Harry."

Harry gave a little shrug. "I guess." He hadn't given it much thought before. "Well, when it was my turn to be Sorted, the hat told me that I would do well in Slytherin. I begged him not to put me there, and he put me in Gryffindor. In my second year, I sort of tried the hat on again, and he told me the same thing. That I would have done well in Slytherin. Dumbledore, though, said that my not wanting to be in that house was one of the things that separated me from Voldemort."

"Hmm." Sirius sounded thoughtful. "Being Sorted there might have raised some eyebrows, and you'd see a lot more of Snape than you'd want. 'Course, that might have worked out in your favor. Being a Slytherin, he'd have to be at least half decent to you, even if it nearly killed him to so." Sirius chuckled. "Harry, I don't think that you would have suddenly turned evil just because you were sorted there. Had it happened that way, that is."

"What would you have thought? When we met later?" Harry pressed, suddenly needing to know.

Sirius shrugged. "Good question. My first reaction probably would have been that Snape would have had a few laughs at your dad's expense."

"Maybe, my dad at his, too," Harry guessed, grinning.

Sirius chuckled. "Probably. 'Course he been alive, he would have been concerned for you, spending that much time with Snape."

"I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor," Harry decided.

"Yes, you're very much a Gryffindor, Pup," Sirius laughed.

Before Harry could answer, Hedwig flew in through the open window. There were no letters attached to her tonight, but she gave Harry a quick, affectionate nip before returning to her open cage.

That night, a familiar nightmare visited Harry. He was back in the graveyard with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Cedric's dead body by his side. His hand began throbbing as Wormtail sliced it open to give to his master, but unlike in the previous renditions, Cedric's body became Sirius's. Except, his godfather was alive, and upon seeing Harry tied up and bleeding, rushed over to him. Then, the burst of red light hit him...

Harry woke up in a sweat, screaming out loud before he could stop himself. The Dursleys mostly ignored his nightmares, but Dudley would hear him...Then, Sirius was there, hands on his shoulders at first, before joining Harry on the bed and holding him as though he was a small child instead of nearly an adult.

"He got you," Harry whispered, once he'd calmed down enough to speak. 

He was aware that he'd grabbed onto his godfather's robes, and forced himself to let go.

Sirius held Harry to his side with one arm, and began running small circles along his back with the other. "Who did?"

Harry shrugged. "One of the Death Eaters. I didn't see who. J-just the red light."

There had been red light at the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had been stunned, and Bellatrix had turned her attention to...Harry couldn't remember who. Sirius hadn't died, hadn't fallen through the veil, although he'd come within inches of it. That had been another one of Harry's nightmares.

Sirius gave Harry another squeeze. "I'm still alive, Harry. Voldemort and his cronies aren't going to get me that easily."

"You--you can't go up against them, again!" Harry begged, his breathing going rapid.

Sirius placed both hands on Harry's shoulders. "Shh. Easy, easy, puppy. Deep breaths, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here," he soothed.

With a nod, Harry tried to follow his godfather's advice. It helped, some. As did the fact that Sirius was still alive.

It had been just a dream. Harry had learned, not through Snape's pitiful attempt at teaching, that Voldemort's visions couldn't be trusted.

Would have been easier if Snape had just told me this, instead of trying to break into my head week after week, he thought, savagely.

The Potions master had probably enjoyed it, though.

Harry forced himself to take several more deep breaths. Sirius, he noticed, had fixed the blankets around him, as though he planned to remain with Harry that night.

"Y-you don't have to..." Harry began, sure his face reflected his embarrassment at being mollycoddled.

"Just in case you get another bad dream, I want to be here," Sirius answered, giving Harry's shoulder another squeeze. "Easier than getting up from my toasty bed and running in to check on you."

He gave Harry's hair a tousle at the second part, so he must be teasing.

"Well, all right," Harry relented.

He lay down, pulling the blankets over him. Then, Sirius wrapped his arms around him. Tentatively, at first, Harry relaxed against him. 

"Er--good night," he spoke, facing his godfather.

"Night, kiddo," Sirius answered, holding Harry more tightly.

As Harry felt himself drift off to sleep, he almost wished he could have remained awake for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ample study of the first three Harry Potter books didn't reveal the size of the bed in Dudley's second bedroom. While Harry's second envelop containing his letter from Hogwarts calls this room the smallest bedroom, which would imply that a bed larger than a twin might not give Dudley enough room for all of his discarded toys, I am also taking into account Dudley's large size. It seems fairly consistent with his upbringing that he would want a bed large enough to sleep in comfortably in a room he would never use for such a purpose, and his parents would agree to this. Moreover, Ron calls Harry's room large, and the Dursleys are fairly affluent, so it could be that the smallest room in their house is still rather large. In any event, for the sake of my universe, Harry sleeps in a full size bed when he's at the Dursleys, which makes the ending scene in this chapter more comfortable for Harry and Sirius.
> 
> This isn't a Harry/Sirius fic, but I do plan on including more hugs and bonding between the two than were present in the books. Harry might be nearing sixteen, but he hasn't had a real parent for ten years of his life, and is pretty much starved for affection on that end--which is clear when Mrs. Weasley hugs him at the end of GoF.
> 
> Also, if you've read any of my other fics, you know that hugs are pretty much a given, so it would be against my writing style not to include some with Harry and Sirius throughout this work!
> 
> If my characters allow it, I plan to have Harry and Sirius talk more openly about the events of the past as the chapters evolve. I'm still trying to build this world, and JKR is a VERY hard act to follow, so I hope you will bear with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much Harry Potter fan fiction, and certainly not in the last decade. As I've been rereading the books, I've felt inclined to both read stories in which Sirius Black survives the series, and try my hand at writing them. I don't expect this work to encompass the entire series, but focus more on some events that strike me from each book, as well as "missing moments". As far as the relationships go, I'm sticking with canon: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Bill/Fleur, and Remus/Tonks.
> 
> Not that I plan to write a lot of romance, as I want the focus to be on Harry and Sirius, but that's what will be there in case the inspiration strikes.
> 
> If you could leave a few lines of feedback, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
